dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Vic Zhou
Perfil thumb|250px|Vic Zhou *'Nombre:' 周渝民 / Chou Yu Min (Zhou Yu Min) *'Nombre inglés:' Vic Zhou *'También conocido como:' 仔仔 / Zai Zai, Vic Chou, Vic Chow *'Profesión:' Actor, Cantante y Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Ciudad de Yilan, Taiwán *'Estatura:' 180cm *'Peso:' 66kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Géminis *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Gallo *'Familia:' Esposa/Actriz Yu Hong Yuan e hijo Sobre Vic Zhou Su nombre artístico, 周渝民, literalmente, significa "Persona totalmente cambiada". Tenía la única variación de su nombre de nacimiento, 周'育'民 (Zhōu Yu Min), que literalmente significa "persona completamente alimentada y criada". Siendo el más joven de la banda., fue apodado como baby of F4. Su abuela le dio el apodo Zàizài (仔仔), que significa "niño". Fue descubierto cuando acompañó a un amigo a una audición para un papel en Meteor Garden. A la espera de el amigo en su audición, estaba acurrucado en un rincón cerca de una de las oficina del personal de Meteor Garden, quien dijo que se parecía a Hua Ze Lei y se le pidió en la audición. Meteor Garden fue adoptado de un japonés, "Hana Yori Dango" . Se le pidió que desempeña el papel de Hua Ze Lei, un hombre muy silencioso y sensible que se hace amigo de la protagonista femenina Shan Cai. Dramas *The Flame's Daughter (Youku, 2018) *Beauties in the Closet (Youku, 2018) *Coming Home / Hui Jia (PTS/FTV, 2013) *The Last Night of Madam Chin (CCTV, 2009) *Black & White (2009) *Wish to See You Again (CTS, 2008) *Sweet Relationship (CTS, 2007) *Silence (CTV, 2006) *Mars (CTS, 2004) *Love Storm (CTS, 2003) *Meteor Rain (CTS, 2002) *Meteor Garden II (CTS, 2002) *Come To My Place (CTV, 2002) *Ping Qiong Gui Gong Zi (CTS, 2001) *Meteor Garden (CTS, 2000) Temas de Dramas *''愛上這世界 (Fall in Love with This World)'' tema para Sweet Relationship (2007) *''熟悉的溫柔 (Familiar Gentleness)'' tema para Silence (2006) *''讓我愛你 (Let me Love You)'' tema para Mars (2004) *''A Gentle Goodnight'' tema para Come To My Place (2002) *''Love for Loving You'' tema para Come To My Place (2002) *''絕不能失去你 (Can't Lose You)'' tema para Meteor Garden II (2002, junto con F4) *''煙火的季節 (The Season of Fireworks)'' tema para Meteor Garden II (2002, junto con F4) Películas *Perfect Couple (2017) *S Storm (2016) *Go Lala Go! 2 (2015) *Z Storm II (2015) *Detective Gui (2015) *Don't Go Breaking My Heart 2 (2014) *A Moment Of Love (2013) *Day of Redemption (2013) *Saving General Yang (2013) *Perfect Two (2012) *The Secret (2012) *Sleepless Fashion (2011) *Love You 10,000 Years (2010) *Tea Fight (2008) *Linger (2008) Anuncios *'2010:' Jasmine Tea (con Cyndi Wang) *'2008:' Master Kong (con Ariel Lin) *'2005:' WoWo Milk Candy *'2002:' Kentex *'2002:' Milk *'2002:' Pepsi *'2002:' YAMAHA *'2002:' S&K *'2001:' Eye Drops *'2001:' Chinesegamer On-line Game *'2001:' Asgard On-line Game *'2001:' Mingle Sneakers *'2001:' MyMuch.com *'2001:' Mobile Phone *'2001:' Lupiao Shampoo Discografía 'Single' Curiosidades *'Grupo musical:' JVKV (F4) *'Idiomas que habla:' Chino (mandarín) y hokkien. *'Educación:' **Departamento de Administración de Empresas: Escuela Wu Hsing **Departamento de Gestión Industrial de la Universidad China de Tecnología Chung Kuo Instituto de Tecnología **Departamento de Maquinaria, Nacional Lotung Escuela Industrial Superior Profesional **Luodong Junior High School ** Zeng Gong Escuela Primaria. *Vic Zhou proviene de una madre Aborigen (Atayal) y un padre de origen Chino. *Fue el primer miembro de la JVKV (F4) en lanzar su propio álbum cuando Make a Wish (álbum) fue lanzado en enero de 2002. Fue seguido por su single, Te Amo, que fue lanzado en enero de 2004. También cantó algunas canciones como solista incluídas en álbumes de JVKV (F4) como dos de las canciones en "Meteor Rain", lanzado en agosto de 2001 y dos canciones en "4ever Fantasy", lanzado en diciembre de 2002. Su tercer álbum, I'm Not F4 fue lanzado en octubre de 2007. Él tiene dos canciones en solitario en el más reciente álbum de JVKV (F4) "Waiting here" 这里 等 你, publicado en diciembre de 2007. Sus canciones en solitario también aparecen en la banda sonora original (BSO) de "Storm Love" 狂爱龙卷风, "El silencio" 密码 y "Wish See You Again" 发现 爱. Todos los álbumes fueron publicado bajo Sony Music Taiwan. *Conoció a su ex-novia, la actriz Barbie Xu, en el rodaje de Meteor Garden donde surgió una fraternal amistad, debido en parte a la diferencia de edad, que cambió para convertirse en una relación formal en su tercer drama juntos, Mars. *Vic Zhou está casado con la actriz Yu Hong Yuan y tienen un bebe. Enlaces *Página Oficial *Baike Baidu *Movie Douban *Canal de Youtube *Wikipedia *Weibo Galería Vic Zhou 01.jpg Vic Zhou 02.jpg Vic Zhou 03.jpg Vic Zhou 04.jpg Vic Zhou 05.jpg Vic Zhou 06.jpg Vic Zhou 07.jpg Vic_Zhou..jpg Videografía 周渝民 Vic Chou - Make a Wish|Make a Wish Vic Chou - Lan Jing|Lan Jing Vic Chou - Ta Shi Shui|Ta Shi Shui Vic Zhou - Ma Sai Ke|Ma Sai Ke Vic Zhou - Tong Hua Hai Bu Gou Mei Hao|Tong Hua Hai Bu Gou Mei Hao Vic Zhou - Loving You|Loving You Vic Zhou - Po Sui De Yan Lei|Po Sui De Yan Lei Vic Zhou - Wen Rou De Wan An|Wen Rou De Wan An Categoría:TWCantante Categoría:TWModelo Categoría:TWActor